


The Young and the Fateless

by GreyWardenLady



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, a shocking revelation, blowjob, this is a trashy soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenLady/pseuds/GreyWardenLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Corrin deny their feelings for each other, and they plan on dragging down everyone as they refuse to admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nightmare

Takumi, the object of Corrin’s affection. Lately whenever Corrin showed a hint of affection towards the man he would turn red and excuse himself from the subject at hand to get away from her.

At first Corrin thought she repulsed him, it only made sense. Their relationship didn’t start off on the right foot, or the left foot for that matter. She was thrilled when he finally seemed to open up to her and start to forgive her. She knew she didn’t deserve his forgiveness. He had every right to hate her. She was fine with that. But now…

Their relationship has progressed so much, he didn’t sneer at her anymore when she said his name. He stopped calling her a traitor. They had small pleasant conversations about the war, the weather, their family, etc. They shared laughs and he was teaching her archery. Everything was great, but when Corrin placed her hand on his back at the meeting this morning, when she gave him a wink at lunch, and when she brushed her fingers against his when training this afternoon he acted repulsed. She got further proof of his disgust when she was alerted by Felicia that a note from Takumi has arrived explaining he couldn’t train with her tomorrow morning.

It hurt and at first Corrin didn’t know why it hurt. She was his friend why the sudden change? Did he reconsider forgiving her? Her feelings for Takumi were realized when Felicia jokingly commented on Corrin's feelings:

-

“Maybe you’re in love with him.” Felicia giggled.

Corrin felt her face grow red, “Felicia! He’s my brother!” 

“Your adoptive brother.” Felicia said with a wink and a knowing smile.

“Get out.” Corrin yelled, chucking a pillow at Felicia’s head.

“Hey! Woah I’m only joking!” Felicia laughed.

-

She couldn’t possibly love Takumi like that. He’s her brother. Felicia’s words echoed through Corrin’s mind throughout the rest of that day and late into the night and when she laid in her bed that night unable to sleep her mind wandered to Takumi. How nice it would be for him to be here near her. Happy and loving towards her touch. To feel his warmth agasint her and his strong arms wrapped around her. To feel his breath on her neck. To feel his breath on her-

She needed to stop. This is agonizing. Corrin swung out of her bed, tossed her robe on and went outside. It was late, but maybe Takumi was still up and she could get a clear answer from him. Sooner is always better than later.  
Corrin took precautions to avoid those on duty at the hour, which was rather easy as she knew those on duty and their routes, it was easy to avoid running into anyone. She could feel her face heat up at the thought of one of her companions finding her outside taking a walk in her silk robe. Her midnight stroll wasn't all that far Takumi’s tent was close to her private quarters and it came to no surprise to her that he took the opportunity to set up his tent away from others. 

Takumi’s tent was in clear view now and nearing it Corrin took the opportunity to steel herself. She needed an answer to why he was being standoffish lately. Her heart pounded and as she reached for his tent flap she froze. 

“Ahh! Lord Takumi please.” Corrin felt herself grow hot. Was that...Jakob’s voice?

“Shut up, I don’t want anyone to hear us.” Takumi replied in a shushed voice. 

Too late, Corrin thought. Her legs were frozen to the spot as soft moans escaped the tent and tickled her ears. They couldn’t possibly be…? Her heart felt like it was ready to bounce out of her chest. Why would Takumi and Jakob do anything of the sort. Corrin grew hotter remembering a previous conversation with her butler concerning her siblings. 

-

“It would please me if you were to help them as you help me. Anything they want.” 

Jakob protested, “But Milady, while I am yours to command I only serve you, if I’m helping them I couldn't possibly be able to help you-”. 

“Jakob, if you're helping them then you are helping me.” Corrin was stern and dismissive of Jakob's argument and Jakob quickly accepted his defeat.

-

Corrin never meant this kind of help. She would have thought this would happen. Corrin broke out of her thoughts as Takumi spoke again.

“Ahhhhhhh. Jakob I’m gonna cum.” His moans became more excited and Corrin became suddenly aware of how wet she was. How lovely those moans would have been if she elicited them from Takumi instead of her ever loyal butler. Her arousal died at that reminder. The reminder that it was Jakob at the end of Takumi's cock sucking him off instead of her. 

Corrin returned to her senses, her limbs hers again and turned to leave. It was clear Takumi has other interests. She got her answer after all. It wasn’t the answer she expected and she didn’t know if she could look at Jakob or Takumi the same again, but she had her answer. 

She fled back to her quarters, bleary eyed, heartbroken, half dressed and humiliated. Noticed by everyone on duty that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Takumi x Jakob?!?!? Not all is what it seems.


	2. Good Morning

Corrin awoke the next morning early. Reality of her situation crashing down around her. Maybe she could just go back to sleep.

“Ah you’re awake Milady.” 

Damn it, Corrin cursed as footsteps neared her bed.

“I have your morning tea at the ready, and your schedule for the day is actually quite light. I also had a-” Jakob continued his usual morning run down as Corrin sat up and tuned him out, there was no need to needlessly listen to that awful man. All she wanted was for him to finish talking and hopefully leave her alone. Jakob was the last person she wanted around her right now. She’d rather be surrounded by faceless. Her attention shifted back to Jakob as he gave her a smile expecting something back. 

“What?” Corrin snapped. Jakob blinked a few times looking rather dumbfounded. 

“I just thought you’d be excited milady.” Jakob let silence settle between them for a few seconds before continuing, “About your date tonight…”

“What date? I don’t have a date with anyone tonight. What are you talking about?” Corrin’s words came out fast and venomous. Jakob picked up on her bad mood and took a few steps back and gave her a nervous smile.

“Your date with Takumi, were you not listening?” Jakob responded. 

Was this a joke? A date with Takumi? Laughter stirred and bubbled at Corrin’s core and the more she thought back on last night she lost it. Fits of giggles and snorts came tumbling out of her. Jakob stood back and watched her amazed and confused.

“Are you okay today? You don’t seem yourself. Did you have a bad dream?” Jakob asked. He took a few cautious steps toward Corrin but stopped when she threw out her hand. 

“A bad dream? Ha! I’m fine Jakob. How about you? Are you okay? Did you sleep well last night?” Corrin's words came out fast and swung her legs off of her bed and leaned forward staring at Jakob intently.

Jakob looked confused and seemed to be search for the right words before responding, “I slept fine last night.” 

“Oh really? That’s good. Did you have a midnight snack last night?” Corrin asked, innocently staring at Jakob’s face to catch any sign of panic.

Jakob looked at the floor puzzled, then stood up straighter and answered: “Uh...Milady, I’m not sure what you mean?”

Corrin smiled. “Good. Great. When’s my date with Takumi?” She flung herself up off her bed and went towards her screen to change out of her pajamas.

“This afternoon. You’re set to have have tea, it was by his recommendation.” Jakob answered. 

Corrin laughed “Oh that’s sweet. I figured Takumi was into something different though. I’ll take care of this.” She emerged from behind the screen dressed in her usual armor. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean Lady Corrin. Are you sure you're alright?” Jakob was no doubt concerned about her, but Corrin felt he was probably more worried that she might know about his and Takumi's little secret. She would be surprised if she was the only one to know. They weren't all that quiet last night. 

Corrin put on a big fake smile. "I'm great. Nothings wrong." She walked past the confused man and out of her room. Teasing Jakob was a minor amusement, but teasing Takumi was going to be much more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the title, and summary. I also edited a few sentences in the first chapter to make this chapter and future one's work. It'll make sense later.


	3. A "Friendly" Encounter

Corrin maneuvered through the busy courtyard with ease. Her mind was focused on finding Takumi so everyone else was a blur. With her mind focused and her will determined everyone was guaranteed to move out of her way. Except Silas who she slammed into.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Silas stammered, turning around his eyes grew wide at the realization of who ran into him. “Corrin! I’m sorry. Are you okay?” 

Corrin took a few seconds to settle herself before she responded. “Yes Silas. I’m fine, sorry. I didn’t see you, it was my fault.” Corrin blankly answered, and then pulled past Silas to leave. She needed to find Takumi.

His hand reached out and grabbed hers and her head turned back to look at her friend. “Silas? What is-” She was cut short when he pulled her into his chest, one of his arms snaking around her waist. One of her hands pressed into Silas’ chest and she could feel his hard muscle beneath his thin shirt which made her face grow hot.

Dammit, why isn’t he wearing his armor? Corrin thought. She looked up at him and he was smiling down at her. He knows what he’s doing, she thought. 

“I was wondering if I could cash in on that date you promised me.” Silas gave a coy smile. Corrin’s stomach flipped. 

“R-right now?” Corrin stuttered. 

“Anytime you want.” Silas continued to smile down at her. Corrin chastised herself for ever flirting with Silas, not that she didn’t like him. Or didn’t find him attractive. He was very attractive and a great friend, but she found trouble in seeing any future with him. Takumi on the other hand... Memories of last night flooded back to her. Of Jakob and Takumi. Of their secret romantic rendezvous. When Corrin finally understood how Takumi felt. Corrin tried to force last night out of her head, but heart sped up and she felt herself grow warmer.

Corrin pulled back from Silas and pulled him towards and into a nearby storage shed. 

“Why are we in he-” His words were cut off as Corrin smashed her lips against his. Silas was quick to join in, pulling Corrin into him more. Their tongues danced together as her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. They pressed into each other and kissed like their life depended on it. Silas took charge and pushed her into the wall which sent her wild. She didn’t know what came over her. Silas taking control of the situation fueled her libido. She pressed her mouth into his harder, trying to deepen the kiss. Her nails dug into his neck and her knee pressed between his legs. He let out a soft moan before looking at her with glazed over eyes. 

“Do you really want to...?” Silas questioned, his voice a whisper in her ear. 

“Yes.” Corrin answered. “Fuck me Silas.” That elicited a groan from Silas as he pulled away to rip off his shirt and pull off his pants.

Corrin went to work doing the same. She fumbled with her buckles and clamps of her armor. Her excitement getting the best of her. Her eyes wandered over to Silas as he finished undressing and she felt her body grow warmer at the sight of Silas. His training regime is spectacular. She couldn’t help to not stop and stare. He moved closer to her and her eyes were drawn to his hard cock. She became painfully aware how wet she was. Of how much she needed her tension relived. 

“Let me help you.” Silas’ hands moved quick, and she was quickly removed from the last of her armor. She shrugged off her under-armor and threw herself back agasint Silas, locking up lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swung her legs around his waist. Their bare bodies pressing into each other turned them on even more. Silas pushed her back against the wall again as he fought her mouth dominance. 

“You ready?” He asked between kisses. 

She bit and tugged on his bottom lip before answering, “Yes Silas. Please.” Silas moaned at her approval and she gasped as he entered her wet folds. “OH! Oh Silas. Yes.” 

With her back steady against the wall he steadily pumped his dick into her as his mouth licked and kissed at her neck. Her hands dug into his hair and she closed her eyes as ecstasy overtook her. 

Her thoughts shot straight to Takumi. How toned his arms must be from his archery training. How she wished he was pressing her against this wall instead. His lips on her neck leaving little marks, claiming her. Her hands in his long hair, twisting it and pulling it. His dick stretching her walls, and filling her.

Silas’ thrusts increased and rapidly brought Corrin out of her Takumi laced thoughts. “Corrin.” He moaned. “I’m so close.”

Corrin replied with a loud moan as her thoughts danced with Takumi. How she wanted to be dripping in his cum. How she wanted to be filled with his seed instead. Would Takumi be rough with her, or would he be gentle? What would his cum taste like?

She was thrown again out of her thoughts as she hit her breaking point. Her vision blurred and her body shook, “Oh! Oh! I’m- Oh Takumi!” Corrin moaned, as she cummed all over Silas cock. 

Silas’ thrusts stopped, and his mouth wavered over her skin. 

“Silas? Why did you stop?” Corrin asked, panting. She needed more. 

“Takumi?” He said. The mood got heavy.

“What are you talking about?” Corrin asked confused.

Silas removed himself from her and stepped back. “You just said his name. Were...were you thinking about him while we were having sex?” Silas’ voice held a tinge of anger and his face was scrunched up in confusion. 

The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks and Corrin felt instantly vulnerable. “Did..did I really?” Silas scoffed at her reply. He turned away from her and started getting dressed again. “No Silas. Please. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Corrin pleaded. 

“If you didn’t want to have sex with me then you didn’t have to.” Silas’ responded. 

“But I wanted to.” Corrin replied. Her eyes were drawn to Silas’ still erect cock, fully noticeable in his pants. “You can’t leave here like that.” She gestured to his bulge.

Silas gave her a blank stare and looked down, groaning as he realized she was right. “I’ll take care of that myself, in here. Alone. If you don’t mind.” He was clearly irritated. 

“I’m so sorry Silas.” Corrin turned a few shades of pink and quickly put on her under-armor. She didn’t know what else to say. She's made a mess of things. What a stupid mistake. What a horrible friend. 

“Corrin. Please. It’s fine.” Silas sighed. “Just get out of here. Please.” 

Silas waited patiently for her to get dressed again and to smooth her hair over. She gave him a small sad smile and turned to leave the shed.

“Hey. Wait.” Silas said.

She turned to him, and he gave her a sympathetic look, “I don’t know what’s happening between you and Takumi, but go get it settled. He really likes you, ya’know.” 

Corrin’s heart skipped a beat, how does Silas know that? Was Takumi talking with Silas about her? She gave a nod and left. 

 

Leaving the shed made reality come back and hit her the face. She was on her way to talk to Takumi before her tryst with Silas. She felt sticky and gross now though and in no mood to confront Takumi. 

I’ll see Takumi later I guess, at our date. Corrin thought. I should freshen up, maybe find a cute dress to wear. Corrin set her path toward the hots springs. Maybe Oboro was in there and she could question her about Takumi before her date with him this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the date with Takumi, where finally some better sexy times will occur.


	4. Hot Springs Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin goes to the hot springs to wash up after her meeting with Silas.

Oboro was  _not_ in the hot springs. This fact came to be obvious when she heard the loud male laughter coming from the springs.

Corrin felt deterred, but she was here now and no one could get between her and that hot, cleansing, water. If anything, the men inside have been there long enough, and more then likely they’ll leave when she enters.

As Corrin undressed, in the small area before the main room containing the hot springs, the voices became more distinct.  

“I mean yeah, she’s got nothing on- “

 “Charlotte’s lush, juicy, melons.” A seductive voice interrupted, followed by laughter.

“Hmmmm, yeah. Or Camilla’s.”

Corrin’s temper sparked a little at the conversation at hand. How childish and rude it is to compare women’s breasts, Corrin thought indignantly. These boys were about to get a rude awakening from her.

“You do seem like you really like her though.” 

“Who?! Corrin? No, no. She’s a bitch, not to mention I could do much better.”

Corrin’s eyes snapped wide open with anger and recognition. That was Takumi, no fucking doubt. What a fucking asshole, Corrin thought. She moved around the corner to confirm her suspicions. Indeed, Takumi and Niles were sitting near each other with their backs facing the entrance. They looked to be having a lovely time.

What nerve, Corrin thought. He asks me for tea later, but talks trash about me beforehand. The spark that was her temper grew into a raging fire. If Takumi still thinks he’ll have a date later he was out of his god damn mind.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice echoed from behind Corrin.

“Oh sorry!” Corrin quietly said, the voice pulling her out of her mind and into reality. Corrin swiftly moved to her left to let whoever through and collided into the person instead.

In what seemed like slow motion, Corrin embarrassingly turned around to apologize for her mistake, her arms swinging around to reach out for the person. Turning she saw Charlotte’s red, startled face, loose towel, and outstretched arms. Corrin reached out to save Charlotte from an uncomfortable fall on the harsh stone, but managed to instead hook a finger around Charlotte’s bathing top. Corrin held Charlotte around the waist, leaning over her and saving her from completely falling, but not from this new embarrassing situation.

Charlotte’s breast were free from her bathing top, which lay on the floor. Corrin’s eyes were glued to Charlotte’s breast, everything else seemed to be a blur. Charlotte gently pushed forward and they both resumed their standing positions.

“Like what you see?” Charlotte put a finger under Corrin’s chin, lifting her eyes up to her own. Corrin’s face was flushed and her attempt at answering was not happening. “You must like these a lot!” Charlotte giggled and pressed her breasts together.

Corrin's face redened ans she grew hotter, and felt…wetter. 

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Corrin managed. She continued to stare at Charlotte a few seconds more, before regaining herself and quickly reaching down to fish Charlotte’s bathing top from the floor. “H-here!” Corrin looked away as she extended the bathing top to Charlotte.

“Thanks!” Charlotte said, winking, and sticking her tongue out at Corrin. She took her top back, and tied it around her, eliminating Corrin’s distraction. “You know Corrin, I’ve never seen you so…flustered. It’s pretty cute. Kind of makes me want to take advantage…”

Corrin’s eyes snapped to Charlotte’s face, while trying to contain the butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her gut admitting to herself her want, no, her need for Charlotte’s offer. Corrin let the possibilities dance across in her mind, as Charlotte wore a sweet smirk. Why not give in to this temptation? Corrin still felt the pressure in her crotch that Silas could not relieve, and Takumi, or so Corrin vowed, would not be a distraction to that anymore.

Her mind made up, or possibly thrown out the window, she stepped closer to Charlotte, wrapping her arms around her neck. Giving in to her growing lust.

“Take advantage of me.” Corrin said seductively. Charlotte smiled, reaching up to unhook Corrin’s arms from her neck, and she took one of Corrin’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

“Let’s have some fun in the hot springs then!” Charlotte said excitedly, pulling Corrin around the corner and towards the warm water.

Takumi and Niles stopped laughing, Takumi ending up awkwardly coughing, when they saw Charlotte and Corrin come in and emerge into the warm water.

“Hello, you two. Care to join me?” Niles asked, a playful smile across his lips.

“Nope!” Charlotte replied, as her and Corrin moved to sit away from the two boys. Charlotte let Corrin sit first, then moved in to straddle her lap. She caressed Corrin’s face in her hands, demanding Corrin’s attention, and then slowly leaned in, placing her warm lips to Corrin’s.

Easing into the kiss Corrin grew warmer, and slowly control started to ebb away. Her lips tried to demand more from Charlotte, but Charlotte kept control, never letting Corrin claim any sort of dominance in the kiss. Corrin eventually gave up and willed herself to Charlotte, giving up complete control, allowing Charlotte to bit her lips, and taste her tongue. Charlotte’s hands moved down from Corrin’s face, and traced down towards her smaller breasts, squeezing them when her hands finally met their destination.  

Niles was entranced and excited by this situation, his eyes glued to the action, while Takumi grew hotter and hotter. . . from rage.

His rage finally bubbling over Takumi stood and exclaimed, “What the hell Corrin!”

Charlotte deepened the kiss, her hands moving from Corrin’s breast back up to her face, keeping Corrin’s attention on her, and not Takumi.

“Really Corrin?! You’re going to ignore me!” Takumi yelled. He bundled his hands into fists at his side, and Niles stood up.

“Hey, calm down.” Niles placed a hand on Takumi’s shoulder, and with a wry smirk he added, “I thought you didn’t like her.”

Takumi’s eyes widened in anger and he swiped Niles’ hand off his shoulder. His glance icy towards the man he was being chummy with a few minutes beforehand. Takumi stood there staring dagger into Niles for a few seconds longer, before looking back at Charlotte and Corrin, still absorbed into each other. The hot springs increasing his temperature and adding to his frustrations, he trudged out of the water, and stomped out of the hot springs. His teeth clenched, his heart heavy, and hot frustrated tears begrudgingly rolling down his cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a development!


End file.
